sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Live Life (Celine Dion and Al Jarreau song)
"Live Life" is the ending theme for the video game Sonic and the Black Knight, and is also Merlina's theme. It's the fourth new song from Steve Perry (Sonic the Hedgehog Sr) and Bryce Dallas Howard (Merlina) in the game which played like a orchestral ballad as well as Celine Dion and Al Jarreau in the game's end credits version which also played like a rock ballad. It is featured on the album Face to Faith: Sonic and the Black Knight Vocal Trax and is performed by Celine Dion and Al Jarreau. This song by Celine Dion and All Jarreau is slower than many of Crush 40's heavy rock songs, giving it a more mellow feel, much like Crush 40's Watch Me Fly and Song of Hope. The song was written by Stevie Wonder, Stephen Schwartz, Carole Bayer Sager, Diane Warren, Harry Gregson-Williams and Stephen Barton. The song was produced by Harry Gregson-Williams, David Foster and Walter Afanasieff and arranged by David Foster and Walter Afanasieff. Later in the end credits version, the song was later produced and arranged by Robbie Buchanan and Humberto Gatica with the orchestral arrangements by Harry Gregson-Williams. Lyrics :Take a look inside your heart :What seems fair today, :Tomorrow it may not. :Just a walk or a journey :Don’t stop reaching high. :Don’t let the time pass you by. :So many ways that you can, :Try to forget. :So many ways that you’ll find, :Wake up to regret. :Ooo-oohh :Someday, :One Day, :We’ll say live life, I know! :Hold on, :Hold Tight! :Don’t let go, :Don’t lose sight. :(Instrumental melody for 10 sec.) :Feeling like the road. :It's winding you on every turn. :But there are lessons to learn. :Take a look inside your heart. :What once seemed impossible, :Today is not! :So many ways that you can, :Try to forget. :So many ways that you’ll find, :Wake up to regret! :Ooh-oooohh :Someday, :One day, :We’ll say live life, I know! :Hold on, :Hold tight! :Don’t let go, :Don’t lose sight. :Some day, :One day, :We’ll say live life, I know! :Hold on, :Hold tight! :Don’t let go! :Can’t imagine! :Can’t imagine, :Making it on your own! :You got it inside, :You got it inside of you! :So let it out! :Some day, :One day, :We’ll say live life, I know. :Hold on, :Hold tight! :Don’t let go, :Don’t lose sight! :Some day, (Some day) :One day, (One day) :We’ll say live life, I know! :Hold on, :Hold tight! :Don’t let go, :Just Live Life! :(Instrumental plays) :Live Life! :(Instrumental plays) :Don’t let go! :(Instrumental plays) :Live Life! :(Instrumental plays one final verse) :Live Life! Trivia *There are a few instrumental pieces in this song that are very similar to the ones in Knight of the Wind, the main theme for Sonic and the Black Knight. *Celine Dion and Al Jarreau has only performed "Live Life" once. Category:Songs written by Stevie Wonder Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Songs written by Diane Warren Category:Songs with music by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Al Jarreau songs Category:Song recordings produced by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by Robbie Buchanan Category:2007 songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Rhino Records singles